


Five Times People Heard or Saw Steve and Peggy Having Sex and the One Time Steve and Peggy Heard People

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Desk Sex, Director Carter, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Mile High Club, Office Sex, Teasing, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: Exactly what the title says. My first 5+1 times fic and I loved writing it.





	1. The Howling Commandos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 5+1 fic and it has been a blast to write.
> 
> Chapters and tags will be updated daily for six days. I already have four of them written but I want to space them out by chapter. Basically because I hope that will get me more comments because I love when people comment on my fics!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :D

_ The Howling Commandos: _

The tent was compact but large enough to fit two people snugly. Peggy chuckled at the fact that tiny Jim Morita had to share with the burly Dum Dum Dugan because of the tight fit.

Her and Steve shared one obviously, the Commandos all whistled and cheered as the crawled through and zipped up the flap.

“Don’t stay up too late, kids!” Dugan had teased, followed by Jones’, “Don’t forget protection!”

“Shut it! Or I’ll have your rears!” Peggy had half teased/half threatened to them at the time.

But she was very content to be this close to Steve. His body was like her own personal heater even during the chilly fall nights. And if they did happen to indulge in some late night activities well then it was the war and who could blame them?

Her and Steve both undressed efficiently and quietly, stripping down to their skivvies. They kissed languidly over the light sound of the breeze from outside. Peggy straddled him and took him inside her in one swift motion.

It was a slow grind, they rarely got time to appreciate one another so she wanted to make it last, even if the location was suboptimal. 

Bucky had first watch on the night so he was their only worry as to making too much noise. Dugan slept like an elephant so they weren’t too worried about waking him up.

Peggy whimpered and moaned quietly. She kept her mouth shut and breathed erratically through her nose and her heart raced from the intimacy. 

Clearly, her attempts at staying quiet were futile as she heard a voice pipe up from two tents over. 

“Hey! At least make some noise so we can all get some enjoyment out of what you two are doing too!”

It was that same moment that Steve took control, thrusting his hips up into her and fucking her with abandon. He clearly had no care that people were listening and that kind of aroused Peggy even more, that his only care was her.

Peggy internally said “fuck it” and let go, letting her moans be heard. Most of their encounters were rushed and they had no choice but to be quiet. If the people around them didn’t care then Peggy wasn’t going to either.

Her moans filled their tent and she came loudly and proudly before falling on top of Steve. He followed her, coming hard with a sharp gasp.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, content to be together and not caring about what anyone else thought.

The next morning, Peggy simply looked each of them dead in the face and said sternly and seriously, “What you heard last night did not happen. Understood?!”

“Yes, ma’am!” They had all replied. One person you did not want to piss off was Peggy Carter and she was happy to see that the Commandos all knew that.

“Good. We’re settled then.”


	2. Howard Stark

Steve and Peggy had been exchanging heated looks throughout the day. They had been separated for over two weeks on different missions and today were finally reunited.

They were taking Howard’s private jet back to the states. Unfortunately, they had Howard accompanying them.

After downing two shots of whiskey and a glass of wine, he seemed to be asleep and Steve and Peggy both shared a heated look. Steve nodded his head towards the bathroom located closer to the back of the plane. Peggy got up first and they both crept quietly to the bathroom, shutting the door behind them as softly as possible.

Their hands were all over each other and their mouths joined together to become one. They didn’t have much time but it would be enough. It needed to be enough.

* * *

Howard awoke slowly, his eyes blinking open, he glanced around, remembering where he was but his guest were nowhere to be found. He almost called out for them when he heard a small slam and what he swore was a grunt.

His face turned to a look of confusion as he looked around for them. He was able to see that the door to the bathroom was shut and, when he heard another grunt, this time unmistakable, he knew exactly what was going on.

He wasn’t a detective like Peggy or Steve but he didn’t need to be one to put two and two together. Steve and Peggy both missing?  _ Check. _ Bathroom door shut?  _ Check. _ Grunting?  _ Double check. _ They were fucking. On his plane. He probably should have been more irritated instead of horny.

He thought about calling out to them with some slick teasing remark but instead held his tongue. He reclined his seat, picked up the newspaper that sat on the table next to him, took a sip of his wine and relaxed as he listened to the two hottest people he had ever seen doing the nasty on his plane.

When they came back out, sweaty and clothes disheveled, he hid his smirk behind the paper before glancing at Steve and Peggy, "Welcome to the mile high club, my friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought, comments and critiques are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Another chapter is coming tomorrow! :D


	3. Their son, James

The morning sun glistened into their room through their blinds, lighting the carpet and the bed in a warm glow.

James came into the room and climbed up onto the bed, she imagined their king sized bed was like Mount Everest to him.

“Good morning, my darling.”

James didn’t reply, instead he just hugged her tightly, tucking his head into the crook of her shoulder.

“Oh! Isn’t this a nice surprise. What is this for, sweetheart?”

“‘Cause of your nightmares, mommy.”   
  


“What-?” She began to ask before James cut her off, “It’s okay, mommy. I sometimes get nightmares too.”

She glanced over at Steve, who was currently grinning, likely holding back a laugh. He clearly remembered something that she didn’t. 

James spoke again before Peggy could, “I scream for daddy sometimes too when I’m scared. Remember last year, when I was four?”

It was then that Peggy realized exactly what James was referring to.

She had screamed for Steve the night before. But it hadn’t been because of a nightmare. It had been because he fucked her into oblivion and back again.

Her face flushed quickly and she came up with a cover story. “Ah yes, I do remember, my darling. Yes, your daddy is quite good at dealing with nightmares.”

Peggy could feel James nod his head in agreement against her shoulder and she squeezed him tightly before he pulled way.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Did my nightmare wake you last night?”

“Uh, yes. Totally,” James said in a very unconvincing voice.

Peggy glared at him, “Are you sure about that?”

“Well, I maybe was listening to the radio.”

“Mhm, past your bedtime, too.”

“My bedtime should be moved later anyways!”

“We can talk about that later.”

“Great! I’ll make a slideshow.”

They all chuckled and James ran out of the room. He would likely forget about the slideshow in two minutes and go play with his toys.

Peggy turned her attention back to Steve.

“This is your fault.”

“I did nothing wrong!”

“Nothing wrong? Our son heard us having sex!”

  
  
“He heard  _ you _ having sex. I was quiet. And he didn’t realize what he heard anyways.”

“He will in a couple years. I guarantee it. One day he will be reading his comics and the next moment he will realize, “Wait! Mommy wasn’t having a nightmare, she was having sex!””

“You’re being over-dramatic, Peg. You certainly didn’t have any complaints last night.”

“You seduced me! With your masculine wiles!” Peggy said, giving up her argument and turning her tone from serious to teasing.

They both shared a laugh before leaning in and kissing.

“Let’s be real, Pegs. The way we go at it, he’ll probably walk in on us one day too.”

“Because you can’t keep your hands off me.”

“That’s true. But with a body like that, who could blame me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are very much appreciated! I'd love to know what you thought!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow and it was my favorite to write! I think you guys will really like this one! :D


	4. Angie

It was 1970, Peggy Carter was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and Steve was a full time artist, stay-at-home dad and occasional Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, running point as Captain on the most important missions.

But currently, none of that mattered. Currently, Peggy was bent over the desk in her office while her husband licked her from behind. 

Her clothing was getting much too hot and sticking to her body far more than she liked. With what little control over her body Peggy still had, she unbuttoned the top half of her blouse and pulled her breasts out from the top of her bra.

Steve had surprised her before lunch and he opted to eat her instead of food. She was admittedly hungry but when Steve wrapped his beautiful muscular arms around her and slid his hand up her thigh and up under her skirt, she was gone.

And that’s how she ended up getting eaten by Steve from behind. It was only a matter of time until her orgasm washed over her and Steve moved up to fuck her over her desk. 

This wasn’t the first time they had fucked in her office but she still got a rush every time they did it. She was truly one of the most powerful women in the world and yet she was jello in Steve’s arms.

Peggy tried to keep her voice down but she figured that enough commotion happened around the facility that a view moans and groans would go unnoticed. Keeping quiet was very hard however when she had Steve penetrating her with his tongue and spreading her with his hands.

She could feel her orgasm building and it would only be seconds before Steve brought her crashing over the edge. But before she could the door swung open.

“Hey, Pegs, you forget about our lunch da-”

Peggy gasped and looked up, hearing the door swing open and her friend’s voice. Steve jumped to his feet, caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar and pulled her skirt back down around her bottom and waist while she quickly straightened to attention and shoved her breasts back in her blouse as quick as possible but not before Angie got a full view of her hardened nipples and full form.

Angie’s eyes were wide and her jaw dropped, “Wow! Peg, you chose the wrong career. Hollywood would love those things.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!”

“Haven’t you ever heard of door locks?”   
  


Peggy glanced back at Steve, giving him a scolding look and whispering, “I told you we should have locked it!”

“Well, no one that works here has the nerve to just barge in. I didn’t think it would be a problem. Plus it was kind of hot knowing we could be caught.”   
  


The grin on his face was promptly wiped off as her look turned scalding.

He backed away slowly, putting his hands up in surrender and taking a seat on the couch.

“Yes. Someone that works here wouldn’t barge in. Unfortunately, dear Angie doesn’t work here now does she?”

“Well, I could always model some uniforms for you?”

“Very funny. Who let you in here anyways?”

“Aw Peg, you know Howard’s always had a soft spot for me. I put on the puppy dog eyes and he crumbled.”

“Of course he did. I told you to wait for me outside.”

“I did! For ten minutes past when you told me to be there. I wasn’t the one bent over my desk now was I?”

“Zip it.”

“You should do that with your skirt, English. Stevie ravaged you pretty good.”

“Yes, well. He never could keep his hands off me, cheeky bugger that he is.”

“I’m sitting right here!”

“You’re on time out.”

“Can I still come to lunch?”

“You seem to have already eaten,” Angie teased back.

“Angie!”

“What, Pegs! I saw everything! You two are freaks! Sex in the office? Scandalous.”

“Oh, shut it. You dated Frank Sinatra. And ruined my orgasm!”

“And I’d do it again. Come on, I’m starved.”

“Oh, you poor thing. That Hollywood salary must really be tough.”

‘Hey, you two are rich too. And you’re paying! For making me wait---And for not letting me watch!”

The three all shared a laugh and headed off to get lunch. Although, Angie was right, Steve was already pretty full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! :D
> 
> Another chapter should be coming tomorrow or the day after!


	5. Natasha (Modern AU)

The meeting had ended a 5 pm sharp. None of the Avengers bothered staying after the allotted time. The meetings were more of a formality anyways. Steve personally enjoyed them because he got to spend the whole time eye-fucking with his wife, Director Carter. 

Steve and Peggy stayed in the conference room later, gathering up notes and writing up a mission plan for an Avengers raid of a Hydra base in the Swiss Alps.

That didn’t last long however as Steve came up behind Peggy and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his hands on the taut stomach and his head against her shoulder.

“Can I help you?” Peggy teased.

“I don’t know, can you?” Steve teased right back, his hand sliding lower as the other pushed Peggy’s backside into him.

“Steve! We’re in the conference room. Someone could barge in on us.”

“Everyone left. You bored them with your meeting.”

“Excuse you! My meetings are not boring. And how would you even know? You spend the whole time undressing me with your eyes and sketching me in your sketchbook.”

“Yeah, cause the meetings are boring! We should spend less time in meetings and more time having sex in your office.”

“We already broke the desk and the couch in there. People are getting suspicious.” 

“You wanna break this one too?” Steve said, speaking right into her ear in a voice far to low and sensual.

“Steve!” Peggy more moaned than spoke.

“C’mon, Pegs. I want you right here.”

She spun them around and shoved Steve down onto the large oak table, kissing him with all her ferocity.

Steve unzipped her skirt and threw it to the side, leaving Peggy in only her blouse, silk thong, and stockings.

Steve gripped her ass firmly, pushing her into his crotch causing her to bite down on his bottom lip.

“Christ, Peg. A thong?”

“Stop pretending like you weren’t watching me getting dressed this morning.”

“Fuck me, Peg.”

“Isn’t that my line?”

“The way I can tell you’re about to ride me...no it’s definitely my line.”

Peggy didn’t reply, she just grinned and began kissing his neck while unbuckling his trousers.

Peggy got his pants down around his ankles and pushed his boxer briefs down just far enough to free his hardened cock.

She pushed him further back until he was half seated on the desk. His back and ass were on the oak while his feet struggled to hold balance on the floor. 

Peggy climbed up on the desk, straddling Steve and pulling her thong to the side. She wasted no time in sinking down onto him, taking him in fully as she adjusted to his size again.

They both let out low groans as Peggy rode him in earnest. Steve was absolutely correct, she was fucking him much more than he was fucking her.

Just as Peggy was feeling her climax building, the door to the conference room swung up and Natasha Romanoff was greeted to the sight of the underside of Peggy’s cunt surrounding Steve’s cock over and over again at a breakneck pace.

They both heard the intrusion and Peggy leaped off of him as fast as she could, picking up her discarded skirt and covering herself as much as possible. Steve was properly spent from the fucking his wife gave him and took his time shoving his cock back into his boxers and pulling up his trousers.

“Don’t stop on my account.”

“What are you doing here?!” Peggy admonished.

“I forgot my phone. What are you two doing fucking in here?” Natasha teased right back, not backing down even to the stern glare the Director gave her.

“Agent Romanoff, you saw nothing----I tripped and Captain Rogers caught me. That is all.”

“You tripped and Steve’s dick slid into your pussy?” 

“Language, Miss Romanoff! For fuck’s sake, keep your voice down.”

“Listen, no one else is here. And that’s lucky for you because I could hear you two from the elevator. The soundproofing in this building can’t do shit with moans like that.”

Steve found Nat’s phone on a chair at the other side of the table and tossed it to her.

“Just go, Nat. We have some business to attend to.”

“And by business you mean that your wife has to finish riding you like the Kentucky Derby?”

“Agent!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going. You two have fun though.” 

Natasha strode out of the room, leaving Steve and Peggy properly embarrassed.

“Well, that was humiliating.”

“Why does this keep happening to us?”

“Maybe if you could keep your hands to yourself, it wouldn’t.”

“Oh yeah, Pegs. Cause you weren’t the one on top of me. I tripped? What kind of excuse was that?”

“Frankly, I was trying to be funny.”

“Yeah, it was hilarious.” 

“Don’t get all fussy with me. Or I’ll make you jerk off instead of finishing you off properly at home.”

“Now, let’s not get hasty, Peg…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as proud of this one, it's kinda a lesser version of the Angie one in my opinion. But I wanted to get another chapter of this out. I want to finish this up within the next few days and get back to my fics for Steggy Week.
> 
> Overall, I have really enjoyed writing this short fic and I want to do another 5+1 fic. So if anyone has any idea for one, let me know! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Another chapter will be added tomorrow so if you enjoyed, be sure to subscribe to the fic or check back tomorrow! :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
